The Chosen Ones
by Birchfiles
Summary: What would happen if 2 girls were sent to save the magical worls? Read to find out. Please Review!!!!!! Here is Chapter 3. Please Read!!!!!!!!
1. Several Years Ago.................

Several Years Ago.  
  
The door closed as a friendly voice rang out, "Good Day, Governor. Should I expect you tomorrow?" "I don't know, I might call in sick, you know what I mean," with that he winked to the man by the door. "I see, Good Day, tell the misses and the little one hello for me will you?" the man asked. "I will. Good day, Mr. Longbottom," With that the man left the shop and began to walk the streets. Friendly greetings of, "Hello, Governor," and "Good Day, Isn't it, Governor?" But he had more on his mind as he turned down a dark alley. He brought his trench coat closer around him and tightened his grip on his brief case. He came to a beautiful house, a large garden now dieing from the October frost, a few trees lining the medium sized yard. He walked down the stone pathway leading toward the door. He reached the door and began to ring the doorbell. He quickly checked his back, to make sure no one was watching him. A man answered the door, a baby in his arms. "Mr. Governor? What are you doing here?" the man asked. "I'm on a special mission, Potter," the man said looking James in the eye. "Yes, I see. Please, come in, I was about to put Harry to bed," "That's your son?" the Governor asked walking in. "Yes," The Governor chuckled, "He has your looks and his mother's eyes." With that he tickled the boy's face with his gloved hand. The small baby giggled happily. "Please, take a seat," James said sitting in a recliner. "Thank you," with that he took his seat, still holding onto the brief case. He soon began to shed his outer layers of clothing, first his hat opening up his reddish-brown hair. Next off came his gloves showing finely tanned skin. He then took off his trench coat, under was a suit, a typical tie and dress shirt. "Now, tell me, why have you come?" James asked eagerly. "I am here on personal business, I wouldn't want the famous Lily and James Potter to get blown up." "Blown up?" "Yes, I have heard from my 'sources' that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will surly strike within the next few days," "And just who are your sources, Governor?" "Some old friends," "I see, what's in the brief case?" "Things," "I see." Was James' only reply to that. He began to feel a bit uncomfortable. The door came open, "Honey, I'm home!" A female voice called from the hallway. "In the living room, dear," James called. "Oh, I didn't know we had company. Hello Mr. Governor," with that she smiled sweetly at him. "Hello, Mrs. Potter," The Governor said tipping his head. "How's Harry?" "He's a little tired," "I'll take him to bed," "Alright," Lily took Harry from James and took him upstairs talking to him in baby talk. "Tell me more of this that you have heard, Governor," James said, sounding interested. "Well, for you see, I have also heard that there are to be other 'annihilations'" "Like whom?" asked James getting more serious. Lily came down the stairs. "Yes, like who?" she asked. The Governor swallowed hard, "It's not time to tell. I fear that I have already told you too much, incase something happens to me I want you to take this." With that he handed James an envelope. "Don't open it unless I am really dead," "Why? What's in it?" James said. Lily took a seat in a chair next to James' recliner that he always sits in. "It's not important now, just-" There was a shadow outside the window. "Damn," "What?" "I have to go, don't tell anyone about our meeting and don't open the letter unless I'm gone!" He put back on all of his travel gear, coat, hat, etc. James walked him to the door. "Good bye, Governor," he said. But the Governor just stood there for a moment, still gripping the brief case in his hands, "Take it." "What?" "Take my brief case, along with the letter. You can at least open this up, but only this!" "I see," "Good Day, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," With that he went back into the wind. James stood at the open door looking out. Something was going to happen; James knew it.  
  
The Governor pressed down on his hat to keep it from blowing off. He hastily turned down his driveway and walked through the door into his house. His wife ran into the room, "I was wondering when you would get home," she said and placed her hand on her hips. "Hey, hun," he said and kissed her. "Where's the squirt?" "She's asleep," "Already?" "She's only a baby, you're one to talk. You sleep 24/7. I think she got that from you!" "And I dare say what she got from you!" "Ha, ha, very funny," they kissed again. Again the governor felt that feeling that he is being watched. He looked away from his wife and walked into the living room. "Is something wrong?" she asked following him. The Governor sighed. "I have a secret, promise you won't get mad?" His wife laughed, "You act like we're still in school! You can tell me anything," The Governor heaved another sigh. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a skull with a snake from the mouth, encircling it and stopping a few inches above. It was the Dark Mark. "The Dark Mark? That means you're-" "I wanted to tell you earlier, I should never have shown you," The Governor buried his head in his hand, cursing at himself. His wife was still a little stunned but she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I understand." "No you don't. He's watching me! Right now he has his lackeys spying on us, he was watching me as I went to the Potter's. He knows I want nothing to do with him now," "You don't think he'll try to kill you will he?" "I'm sure he will, listen, I want you to take the Squirt and go!" he ordered. "But what about you?" "It doesn't mater what happens to me! I gave James the documents, with those we could shut down the Dark Lords evil operation!" His wife began to cry, "I don't want you to go!" "It's alright, I'll meet up with you again, someday," They kissed again; they like to kiss.  
  
She began to gather all of the baby's supplies, as there was a gentle tap on the nursery window. She looked up at it and stopped packing the baby's things. She opened the window, "Hello?" she called. No one replied. "Good," she told herself. Just as she turned to go back to the baby a thunk was heard inside that very room. She swiftly turned around, wand out.  
  
The Governor grabbed some other things his wife may need, such as a toothbrush and stuff for the baby. He grabbed a bottle of perfume as an ear-piercing scream filled the air. The bottle dropped to the ground as he took off toward the stairs. "Triny?" He asked running up the stairs. His mind began to race with ideas of what she might have screamed about. The most comforting one was the thought of she saw a fly. For poor Triny hates bugs. But other thoughts came to mind. He busted the door down; his worse fear had come to life. There stood Lord Voldemort, his wife dead on the floor and his only child in the Dark Lords arms. "I was honestly going to take her for a trolley ride," with that Voldemort smiled an evil and cunning smile. Still in his arms was the baby; she was wrapped in a purple blanket. "Voldemort, put my child down!" he ordered. "Why? My dear Governor, I think we must consider the hostage situation here! I killed your wife and have your child! And you want me to just give her back!?" "Yes," Voldemort and a Death Eater began to laugh hysterically. "That is rich!" Voldemort laughed. "Stop mocking me!" the Governor demanded, clenching his wand in his hand as he had done with his brief case. "Stop? Why that would ruin my fun, wouldn't it, Lucuis?" "Yes, my Lord, it would!" replied the Death Eater. "Damn you, Malfoy!" The Governor cursed at Lucuis. "Tisk, Tisk, you shouldn't talk that way to the new governor of Hogsmade!" Lucuis boasted. "Who says I'm going down? I know some rather good hexes right now!" "So did you precious Triny! Look at her now!" with that he rolled Triny over on her back with his foot. Her face was black and expressionless. Her rich blue eyes had faded to a dull gray. "TRINY!" He cried. "You're dead, Voldemort!" "Try me!" "CURCIO!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Governor collapsed to the ground next to his wife. "Losers," Voldemort sneered at the bodies on the ground. "Now, what is it with you?" he asked holding up the baby. She watched him, wide eyed. Voldemort focused on her face, a normal face. He drew his flat face closer to her normal one, "Why do I feel so weak around this child?" "Weak around a child?" Lucuis asked; he was shocked. "Yes, there's something about this child, she is unlike the others I have killed." he looked closer at the little girl. She unexpectedly reached out and hit Voldemort's flat nose. He was alarmed. "Little Brat! What the-" he asked. Looking at the baby more closely. "She has the mark." "The what?" "THE MARK IDIOT! THE MARK!" He thrusted the bangs from the baby's forehead, "Look," "Put the child down, Voldemort." another voice demanded. "Albus Dumbledore. What a surprise." Voldemort said looking from the baby. "Give me the child and no one gets hurt," "Hurt? You hurt me? I think that brain of yours is getting too big for your head, Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered. "We shall see," "AVADA." "EXPELLIMARUS!" The child flew from Voldemort's arms into Dumbledore's. Dumbledore smiled a smile of satisfaction. "Curse you Dumbledore, next time you won't be so lucky!" With that Voldemort and Lucuis fled from the room. Dumbledore looked down at the two bodies on the ground, "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't make it in time to save them," The baby lifted her sleepy eyes toward Dumbledore and laid her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep. "It's alright, little one, I know where to put you," Dumbledore whispered to the sleeping child. "The wizarding world must not know of you, it is safer to be in the muggle world, there you shall wait until you are old enough. Just wait." But a flash of green light shot from behind, Dumbledore had just turned around when.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a 15 year-old girl as she fell from her bed onto the floor. Her eyes opened back up as she rubbed her elbow that hurt very badly. On her chest lay a book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix' No wonder why this girl had a Harry Potter dream, she was a die- hard fan of Harry Potter. She eyed the time, "2:46?!" she demanded aloud. She took more notice to the book, "I must have fallen asleep while reading. She hugged the book tighter as the dream slowly replayed in her mind. She set the book down and walked over to a mirror on her desk, she slowly examined herself. Her name is Lene Philips; she has bright green eyes and black hair. Her skin is fair toned, not too white and not too tan. She caught sight of her bed; sleep was the only good thing right now. She slowly stumbled onto her bed, to tired to pull the covers over her so she just laid on top of the bed again. An hour or two must have past for the moon was not as bright as it was at 2 o'clock. But the darkness was not the thing that woke her.it was two voices. "Are you sure it's her?" a hoarse voice asked. "Listen, Remus, I know you don't like this any more than I do but they are the chosen ones, Albus even said so!" a second voice chimed in. Albus? Albus Dumbledore? Wait, that sounds like Remus Lupin and Sirius Black! I must be asleep again! "Do you want to wake her up?" the first voice asked, it must have been Lupin. "Nah, you can do that." "But Sirius, I'm not good with kids!" Kid! I'm 15! "I'll get the other one Albus told us about. Right now she's all yours. I hear the other one is nice," "And what did you hear about this one?" "Oh, just some stuff. Later, Remus!" Sirius took off. "Sirius, you git! Get back here!" Chosen one? There are two? This is one freaky dream! Footsteps came closer to Lene's bed as she pretended to be asleep. The man sighed and sat down on the corner her bed. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a wrinkly piece of parchment. "Must be Lene," he said quietly to himself. "Oi, Lene! Get up!" Remus cried shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "'Morning! Sleep well?" Lene just lay there, gawking at him, her mouth open. Remus felt uneasy, "Is there something on my face?" He quickly ran his hands over his face to see if there was anything on it, nothing. "It's my hair isn't it? I know, I was going to dye it last night but-" "Your Remus Lupin," Lene said still staring at him. "Yes, I am. And you know this, how?" "You're in the books!" "Books?" "Never mind," she said stuffing the book under her pillow. "Now what were going to say to me?" "Oh yes. I have been sent here to find the 'chosen ones'" he said making little quote marks with his fingers. "I see. And how do I correspond with all of this?" Lene asked. "You must come with me, you are one of the chosen ones!" "Snazzy!" Lene exclaimed. "When are we leaving?" "We leave for the magical world in the morning," "By the way, who is the other chosen one?" "Raylifa Birch," "You mean Relina?" Remus checked over his parchment, "Yeah, so," "That's my friend," "Good, I just pray that Sirius hasn't scared the daylights out of your friend Raylina," "Relina!" "What ever!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter but I do own my characters so do not steal them. 


	2. The Birch's

At the Birch's  
  
"Congratulations!" a male voice rang as Lene and Relina walked into a store. "You are visitor number 7,239.5!" "Wow, lucky us!" Relina said every unenthusiastically. "What did we win?" Lene asked the man. The man smiled as a crowd gathered 'round. He handed them two train tickets. They looked at them, studying them. Across them read Platform 9 ¾! "Oh my gosh! Relina! We're going to Hogwarts!" Lene cried jumping up and down. "Wow, I can't believe this! This is my dream come true!" Relina said pressing the ticket to her face. The crowd was in awe. "I can't believe this!" "There must be some mistake!" "Those are my tickets!" "Can I get a picture of the winners?" A man asked as he loaded his camera with film. Relina and Lene smiled. "How does it feel to win a trip to Hogwarts?" A reporter asked. "It's marvelous!" Relina said. Lene was looking into the crowd, "Hey, did you see that?" "No, what was it?" ".Nothing" Lene tried to shake off the feeling that someone was keeping a close eye on her, trying to attack her and Relina at the right moment. Another photographer walked up. "Hello, girls, my name's Abdul," he introduced. "Oh, hello," Lene said and searched the crowd once more. "Can you two look at me?" He asked focusing the lens on his camera. ", Smile." As soon as he flashed the camera deadly words filled the air, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Alright, how do I wake a sleeping girl?" Sirius asked himself as Relina slept. Relina was a tall girl with bright blue eyes and golden hair. Relina was also 15 as so is Lene. "Hey, you! Um.Raylifa!" Sirius cried shaking her awake. Relina opened an eye, there stood Sirius. Relina's face went white to see a man in her room. She was still halfway asleep and didn't think that it was Sirius. For all she knew he was only a character from a book she'd read a thousand time. "AHHHH-" but she was cut off by Sirius' large hand over her mouth. "Shhhh!" he hushed. "Relina! Is everything alright in there?" a woman's voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yes, Aunt Rose! I'm just fine, I just had a bad dream!" Relina called back. "All right, good night, dear," with that Rose walked from the door. "That was close," Sirius sighed sitting on her bed. "AH! Get out of my room! Who are you? Get out!" Relina cried hitting him with her pillow. "Ouch, stop! Stop, I can explain!" Sirius cried covering his head. Relina stopped hitting him, you have two minuets! Make it fast!" Relina said glaring at him. "I was sent here by Albus-" "Albus? Albus Dumbledore?" "As if there is any other Albus?" "I know who you are now! You're Sirius Black! You were in Azkaban for.a long time! You were on the run during the 3rd book and the 4th book! Then you went to Hogwarts and told Harry you were his godfather then-" "Hold up amigo, I don't know how the hell you know all that stuff but it's true." Relina let out a squeal and hugged him. Sirius was stunned. "Do you always hug convict?" Sirius asked prying Relina off him. "Actually, you're the first one I've ever met!" "Really? Should I feel lucky?" "I don't know. Say, what are you doing here anyways?" Sirius looked down at her, "I'm on a special assignment for Dumbledore. I was sent along with Remus to find the two chosen ones before You-Know-Who does. So far we've found you and another girl. We've found you and the girl, no Voldemort so we're heading back to the magical world in the morning." "The Magical World? I can't go there! I'm not, well, magical!" "We'll just see about that." Sirius said. Relina looked up at him, very shocked. 


	3. On To Hogwarts

They traveled down a street, which led to a road then in turn led to a busy street.  
  
"How are we going to get our school supplies? I mean we have to start out in the first year. Don't we?"  
  
"No, we made special arrangements so you don't have to." Remus said walking into a pub.  
  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron!" Lene gasped.  
  
"Yes it is, stay down low," Sirius instructed quietly. Lene and Relina slouched a little so they didn't appear to be so tall.  
  
"Hey, Lupin? What are you doing in here?" a voice rang out.  
  
"Oh, god no!" Remus said out loud, more directed at himself than anyone else. Out from the crowd came a woman, around the age of 25. She had blonde hair that was almost drained of all color. She had cunning gray eyes that seemed to pierce her pale features. "Long time no see,"  
  
"Um, hello, Raymarra,"  
  
"Raymarra?" Lene and Relina both asked quietly.  
  
"I'm getting out of here before she notices me, too," Sirius said quietly grabbing the girls by the arms.  
  
"Sirius!" she cried.  
  
"Damn," he cursed silently.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug,"  
  
"I'd rather not,"  
  
"Oh, are these your kids? They look just like you! Sort of,"  
  
"No, we're just babysitting them, right Raylifa?" asked Remus.  
  
"It's Relina!" she growled at him.  
  
"Raylifa? Who is this?" she asked looking at Lene  
  
"Um." Sirius began looking down at her, without words he told her to introduce herself.  
  
"OH! I'm Lene Philips,"  
  
"That's so precious!"  
  
"WE'RE 15! STOP TREATING US LIKE CHILDREN!" Relina demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Remus said covering Relina's mouth.  
  
"Come on kids, we're got to go, I'll see you in a while, Raquin!" Sirius said grabbing Lene by the arm and dragging her from the pub.  
  
"That was close," Remus sighed leaning ageist a brick wall.  
  
"Who was that?" Lene asked Remus.  
  
"That was Raymarra Alquin,"  
  
"For the last time Remus! It's Relina! R-E-L-I-N-A! RELINA! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"  
  
(Rachel: T_T;; calm down Relina,)  
  
"Now, let's go to Diagon Alley!" Remus said pulling out his wand. He tapped on the bricks opening up Diagon Alley.  
  
"Wow, it's even better than the movie!" Relina exclaimed.  
  
"Movie?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Never Mind!" Lene said walking into the Alley.  
  
Sirius was gone, next to Lene's side came a shaggy black dog. "Sirius, no!"  
  
"It's Snuffles!"  
  
"I'm not going to call you Snuffles!"  
  
"Why, are you embarrassed by me?"  
  
"Yes, now turn back into a man!"  
  
"I can't, not until my name is clear."  
  
"Then I'll put it on my to do list, just turn back into a man!"  
  
"Too late," Sirius (Snuffles) said.  
  
"ARGH!" Lene screamed at him.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and get your supplies," Remus said dragging Relina behind him as Lene was arguing with a dog.  
  
Lene and "Snuffles" caught up with Relina and Remus after they got her robes. Lene picked up some robes and off to the bookstore. Snuffles had to wait outside with Remus.  
  
"'100 of the best hexes!' I've got to get this!" Lene said looking the book over.  
  
"Unfogging the Future, please!" Relina sighed.  
  
They gathered all the books they needed and a few others. They also went to a pet shop and picked up animals. Relina got an eagle owl and named him Sherwent. Lene got a beautiful Barn owl and named him Clarol. Next came Mr. Olivander.  
  
"You go first," Lene said looking at the door.  
  
"No, you,"  
  
"You,"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
They began a shouting matching in the street. It took a while for them to calm down. But finally they did. Relina ended up going first.  
  
They walked inside the shop. It was stacked to the ceiling with boxes containing wands of every shape, size, and cores.  
  
"Hello?" Relina called.  
  
A latter came from the right side of the room. Lene and Relina both jumped from shock.  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Olivander asked stepping down from his latter. He walked toward Relina.  
  
"No, this is my first time in Diagon Alley," she replied.  
  
Mr. Olivander looked her over more carefully. "Are you sure, me dear?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Um.Birch."  
  
"Birch?"  
  
"Yes, Birch."  
  
"What was your father's name?"  
  
"Mark"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"And you.I've seen you before too," he said turning to face Lene.  
  
"You.have?"  
  
"Yes, by any chance are you a.?" but he never finished.  
  
"No.I'm a Philips,"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come with me, Miss Birch,"  
  
Lene coughed to hide her laugh. Relina glared at her.  
  
"Hold out your arms," he instructed.  
  
Relina lifted her arms up. He began to measure her.  
  
"Here, 12 ¾ inches birch with Scrabbin scales,"  
  
Relina gave it a whirl; sparks flew from the tip. "Cool!" she said. Mr. Olivander took the wand, Birch that was her last name. This is just too strange!  
  
"Now, your turn, Miss Phillips," Olivander said motioning her forward.  
  
Lene sighed and walked toward him. He began to measure her arms width, length, her head size and even how big her nose was.  
  
"Here, 13 ½ inches, oak, core of Wolfs Bain. Try it out." He instructed.  
  
Lene gripped it in her hand, she swished it a bit, and sparks flew from the end.  
  
"This must be the first time I have ever given anyone their wand on the first try!" Olivander exclaimed. He walked behind his counter and began to wrap the boxes. "I was wondering when I would sell those two," he said quietly to himself. Relina and Lene barely heard him. Relina shot Lene a knowing glance.  
  
"Here you are, my dears," he said and handed then their boxes back.  
  
"Um.thank you," they replied quietly and quickly came from the shop.  
  
"What did you get?" Remus asked.  
  
"Wands," Relina replied.  
  
"No duh. What kind of wands!" Snuffles barked.  
  
"I got 12 ¾ inches, Birch with Scrabbin scales." Relina said.  
  
"I got 13 ½ inches, oak, with Wolfs Bain." Lene said.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, my, look at the time. It's almost time to go!" Remus said checking his watch.  
  
"Go? You mean to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why, yes. I have made arrangements so you are already in Gryffindor house." Remus said beginning to walk.  
  
Relina, Lene and Snuffles all followed him. They walked, and walked, and walked some more. Then they came to the station.  
  
"It's about time," snorted Lene as she pushed her trolley.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is pass through here and you'll be at Hogwarts," Snuffles said transforming back into Sirius (finally!).  
  
"Nu uh!" Relina said to them as she stopped pushing her trolley.  
  
"Yes huh!" Remus replied.  
  
"You have to go on the train first!" Lene said giving Clarol some food.  
  
"Well, yeah, you have to do that too," Sirius said.  
  
They ran into the wall that leads to another station, and then they loaded onto the train. They were the only ones on the train.  
  
"Are you sure you have the right people?" Relina asked Remus as they walked down the aisle to get to a compartment.  
  
"Yes, more than sure, in fact, we're rather positive on the issue!" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Who chose us for this 'mission' that we know nothing of, and if we're so 'special' why weren't we at Hogwarts 4 years ago?" Lene demanded.  
  
Remus and Sirius both thought, "You know, something's don't always make it." Remus said.  
  
"Don't make it?" Relina asked  
  
"Some things just.well.get lost, you know! Like mail!" Sirius replied  
  
"In other words you two think our applications got.lost?" Lene asked.  
  
"More than likely, happens all the time you know!" Sirius said.  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Remus chuckled, as Sirius seemed to have gotten to the conclusion that these are not the most agreeable people in the world.  
  
  
  
They came to a compartment, it was large with red seats and wallpaper and curtains. Oh, hell, everything was red! Sirius was getting a little paranoid that they knew everything so he began to quiz them on Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. He was very scared because they knew of everything.  
  
"Oh, watch out for-" Sirius began.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, damn, you two know everything." Sirius said.  
  
"Do you know about the dark times?" Remus asked looking at them from over his book.  
  
"The Dark Times? You mean the time of Lord Volde-" Lene began.  
  
"Shhh! Never say his name, call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named'." Sirius said. "You can only say his real name around few individuals!"  
  
"Like Dumbledore?" Relina asked.  
  
"Yes, Sirius and I will understand if it slips," Remus said setting down his book.  
  
"Snape will worship the name, the smile ball!" Sirius growled.  
  
"What if it slips?" Lene asked.  
  
"Um.correct yourselves. I don't know, I've never had to say his real name," Remus said.  
  
"Is that it?" Relina asked.  
  
"You two never answered my question," Remus said.  
  
"Not much," Lene said lowering her head in shame.  
  
"That's all right I don't know much myself," Remus reassured them.  
  
"Ah, the dark times, there was never a time like it. Not a time scarier or more horrible. I was out of school at the time. So I had nothing really to fear, until the night." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean when Lily and James died." Lene asked lifting her gaze from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, that night. But before that night there was another tragedy." Remus said.  
  
"Another?" Relina asked.  
  
"Oh yes, the Governor was attacked. It was an awful day, he was the best governor we ever had in Hogsmade." Sirius said lowering his head in tribute. "His house was in ruins, much as the Potter's had been, both killed without a mark; the sign of the Avada Kedavra curse. A deadly  
  
curse."  
  
Lene thought for a moment, just before she heard Remus and Sirius talking she had a dream about that! The Governor, he was a Death Eater!  
  
"That was how Lily and James died, Wormtail betrayed them. But why was the governor killed?" Relina asked.  
  
"The governor was on the Potter's side of the dark lord's issues. The Potter's were on Dumbledore's side, the side of good. So he knew to wipe them out, despair set in among the town. A new governor took over, named Lucuis Malfoy." Remus explained.  
  
Lucuis Malfoy! That's Draco's father! He's a Deatheater, too!  
  
  
  
An hour or two passed and Lene began to nod off.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore leaped to the side as the bright light missed him by a whisper. It shot and hit a mirror, breaking the glass. Dumbledore turned around; there stood Myamer Goshca.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry," Myamer apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Myamer. I'm still alive," Dumbledore said.  
  
"When I heard what happened I rushed right over!"  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"Mr. Crouch and Mr. Fudge should be coming soon,"  
  
"How long will they take?"  
  
"I don't know; we need to investigate this matter, why would someone kill the Governor?"  
  
"I have no idea but I think we'll find out soon." There was a gentle knock on the door, there stood a man in his early 20's. He was in dress clothes as the Governor had been; he had a cape draped over his shoulders. His blonde hair was neatly back in a ponytail. He had a worried expression on his face but guilt in his blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Lucuis? What are you doing here?" Myamer asked clearly not pleased with him.  
  
"Is it a crime to investigate my boss' death?" he asked walking into the nursery.  
  
Dumbledore clutched the baby in his arms more tightly.  
  
"Is that their child?" Lucuis asked walking toward Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes it is, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Indeed it is," Lucuis said examining the child. "Could I hold it?" he asked reaching out his arms to take the baby.  
  
Myamer gritted his teeth, "I don't think she likes you," and with that he took the baby into his arms. Lucuis retracted his arms, glaring at Myamer, hatefully.  
  
"Myamer, seeing that you are the baby's uncle you now are the legal guardian of the little girl," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore. I feel that I have more authority over this matter. I should become the legal guardian of her!" Lucuis demanded. "I could raise her as a Malfoy!"  
  
"Why? So we can put more people like you on this planet, no thank you. There are already enough of your kind!" Myamer said to Malfoy, much disrespect in his voice.  
  
Lucuis glared at him without words he cursed at Myamer. Myamer knew this; the Malfoy's and the Goshca's have hated each other for over 50 years ever since the Dark Lord took power.  
  
"And how do you think they were killed?" Lucuis demanded folding his arms.  
  
"I think it was Voldemort," Myamer said after looking over the dead bodies. "And someone else,"  
  
"Why do you think that?" Lucuis asked shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"One person couldn't have killed them both, there had to be two in on this operation!"  
  
"Why couldn't there have been three?"  
  
"Because I saw two!" Dumbledore added.  
  
"Do you know what he looked like Professor?" Lucuis asked trying to hide his guilt.  
  
"He was a Death Eater. I could tale it was a male by the bulky way he moved. He had on the Death Eater's traditional mask. I couldn't see his face,"  
  
Lucuis blushed a bright crimson. Bulky way he moves? How humiliating! Dumbledore seemed not to have noticed. Myamer walked up toward Lucuis, so close that all he had to do was whisper to him.  
  
"I know you're up to something, Malfoy! I'll just have to figure it out! Then I'll have you. I don't know how you got hear so fast, but I'll figure it out! Just you wait." 


End file.
